


A Sign of the Times

by Evitcani



Series: Living and Dying Beneath the Veil [20]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Deals with Suicide and Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evitcani/pseuds/Evitcani
Summary: Antebellum grieving.Continuation ofThe Meaning of Life. Prelude toThe Exterior of Annihilation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This does mention/imply suicide. Please read at your own risk. 
> 
> The is a prelude to the _The Exterior of Annihilation_ , which is the next arc after _The Meaning of Life_. Likely, it cannot be understood without first finishing the last arc.

Death was always fair. Kravitz was tired of talking about what justice was in Avi being crushed beneath a barrel of beer. He took extra care with the body; he didn't sleep for three days while preparing it for the funeral. Taako would hold him during the day, barely moving from their bed. Admittedly, the elf was taking it a lot better than Kravitz was. Kravitz had no idea if that was because he'd grown closer to both as Johann helped Kravitz ease back into music or if it was the first death since he'd started _knowing_.

When he thought it was finally done, he sat next to the altar in the preparation room and cried. Kravitz remembered Avi telling him a flock of ravens had been hanging around the brewery. Now, he knew why. He'd done a good job; Avi looked only as if he was sleeping, not the consequence of a curse Kravitz had no idea how to break.

Bishop Gregory took over his duties when they found Johann. Another consequence. 

Kravitz presided over the joint funeral. He kept his hands steady against the edges of the _Liber Mortuorum_. Angus stood behind him, as the next head priest, sniffling through the whole service. Every time Kravitz looked up, he caught caught sight of Taako. Taako was sitting in the back, stiff and rigid, staring forward vacantly. Kallista had her arm around him and Merle sat bouncing one of his dwarvish grandchildren on a knee next Taako. 

It was the first funeral to take place in the cathedral that technically wasn't finished with restorations. They'd managed to move all the equipment to the back for the event. Angus pushed a button and the bodies lowered into the altar. Lucretia and Avi's mother walked forward slowly. They both lit matches and dropped them into the altar. Angus slid the top over and a faint whirring began. Avi's mother collapsed against the altar, sobbing. 

This was the part Kravitz hated. Bishop Gregory began the hymn. Since the temples had been in such disrepair, only a few knew the tune. He turned to the wall behind him and cut off a small piece of his hair, tossing it into the well that lay there. It was a normally useless gesture as The Raven Queen more often than not did not deem those present at a funeral worthy of her divine guidance. Still, it was respectful to ask.

Kravitz had, momentarily, the luxury to forget the kind of people who would attend Avi and Johann's funeral. He felt the tingle of The Raven Queen's presence as her shadow swept across the ceiling of the cathedral. There were soft gasps, then all went still. Bishop Gregory and Angus turned slowly; Avi's mother stood on her trembling legs. They all gazed upon the shadow of death. 

Her right hand stretched forwards, crawling over the signs across the ceiling. She pointed, beyond all of them and at none of them. Then, her left hand pointed at the sign of winter.

For the first time, Kravitz spluttered and dared to question, "That's ridiculous." Bishop Gregory shot him a concerned look. A drop of water sounded in the well. "How would I even-?" There was another drip of water. Kravitz, eyes red-rimmed and having very little sleep, lost his temper. "What, am I going to call down the Knights and end the whole world?!" His shout echoed back to him and he winced. The Raven Queen's shadow receded and she was gone. Bishop Gregory was wiping his brow with a handkerchief. Kravitz covered his face and the whole room exploded with noise in fear and confusion.

He felt someone put a hand on his shoulder and turned into Taako. Of course, this had to happen _now_. He squeezed his eyes shut, hiding his face. Taako rubbed his back comfortingly.

Bishop Gregory stepped up the podium and shouted over the madness, "Please! It is traditional we explain her guidance!" The room went mostly quiet. "Good. You can all shout once you know what it means." He took a deep sigh. "With her right hand, she pointed to what is coming: The End, but it does not mean-," he shouted over the noise, "It does not mean the end of times!" People settled down again slowly. He glared at the stragglers still whispering among themselves. "Her left hand pointed to the cause: The Sign of Winter. The Queen's Beast, only called upon in times of extreme turmoil." Taako stiffened against Kravitz. "The Eternal Tormentor leads The Raven Queen's armies. Now, this is much more common than we mere mortals take notice of. Why, I've seen two spats in my-"

"What's comin'? C'mon man," Merle shouted from the back. 

The bishop folded his hands on the podium. "Divine war."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help starting to drop hints and making due on hints about Avi and Johann's deaths from _The Meaning of Life_. I miss them already. :( 
> 
> Fun fact of the day: The Raven Queen's clergy are morticians. 
> 
> Kallista is Angus's girlfriend.


End file.
